


Frankie

by amber5116



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber5116/pseuds/amber5116
Summary: I just can't forget you, but you'll never know，我就是无法忘掉你，但你却永远都不会知道，Frankie, my Darling, I'll never let you see me cry，亲爱的弗兰基，我永远都不会让你看到我掉眼泪。
Kudos: 4





	Frankie

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't forget you, but you'll never know，
> 
> 我就是无法忘掉你，但你却永远都不会知道，
> 
> Frankie, my Darling, I'll never let you see me cry，
> 
> 亲爱的弗兰基，我永远都不会让你看到我掉眼泪。

“「世間之 苦物尓 有家良〈之〉戀尓不勝而 可死念者」…”

“嗚啊啊…別再念了，這都是些什麼和什麼啊！”

你突然从課桌上一下子蹦起來，瘋狂的揉搓著自己不大聰明的腦袋，面對這種文縐縐的詩句，你實在是沒法忍受下來。

“快點坐好，我這兒還有一點就完啦，不是你叫我幫你補國語的嗎？”對面的紅發青年不溫不惱，揮動著手中的鋼筆，示意你回去。

你對著他似乎沒辦法，那只鋼筆對你來說就是不能違背的指令，自己的屁股衹能乖乖回到凳子上，目光接著落在那些密密麻麻的詩句上，花京院倒是毫不在乎，繼續用著一副有著書香氣男子的模樣緩緩道出：

“聽好了，這句的大意是「人世苦，今方信；想到，戀情難忍，与死進…」”  
也不知道是不是你的錯覺，花京院好聽的聲音慢慢淡了下去，不過想想也是，你哪有什麼心情去听他的講解，所謂的「補習」也衹是自己佔用他私人時間的便利借口罷了。你帶著黏膩意味的目光已經被他的面龐牢牢的鎖住，再也沒辦法移動啦，真是個狡猾的魔咒啊，你想。花京院的五官棱角很分明，但彎彎角角中都帶有亞洲人的鈍感，有著深色的虹膜的眼睛陷入挺硬的眉骨中，鼻樑直直的，但是鼻頭確是圓滑的，嗯…為人有禮…真是難得的好男人呢，你歎了口氣，眼睛中的神經傳導在腦內早已形成了他的完美肖像，這可怎麼辦才好呢，青春期的荷爾蒙是個擾人但又必要的存在，自己大概也是因此動心了吧。

花——京——院，舌尖得由上顎向下移動三次，到第三次在輕輕貼在牙齒上：Ka——kyo——in。你輕輕做著些口型，但嘴裡邊念的都是他的名字，一個讓人溫和而又特殊的名字，聲帶的顫動不僅帶動你的聲音，也帶動著你的心弦。也不知道从什麼時候開始，每次提到這個名字時，你的嘴角就會沒有理由的不受控制起來，現在也當然不例外啦，傻乎乎的癡笑在你臉上早已浮現出來，對面的青年抬了抬頭，發現了你這種異常的神態，他拿著手中那支鋼筆敲了敲你出神的腦瓜，有些無奈的歎了口氣，這是在抱怨你的不上進嗎，你大概有了八成的把握。

“你到底有沒有在聽我說的話啊，一個星期后就是期中檢測了，你可上點心吧，再倒數可就真的對不起我了。哎，現在時間也不早了，我們今天就先到這吧。”

花京院俐落的收拾起書本來，你還是坐呆呆的坐在座位上看著他，他臉上的不知為什麼表情突然變得有些凝重起來，手中收拾的動作也停下來了，像是在思考著些什麼大事，過了好一會儿才看著你的眼睛鄭重的補充道：

“我明天要出个遠門，估計要幾個月后才能回來了，這段時間我可不能幫你補習了。”

“你要去哪？”你被他的話嚇了一跳，但你卻壓抑著沒有表現出來，他接著又从包裡掏出一封信封來，不大好意思的遞給你：

“埃及…我衹是去那邊度假罷了。對了，這個給你，要等到我回來再打開它，可千萬別心急呀。”

你撅了撅嘴，他這番話好像是在教育一個七歲小孩，心裡很不是滋味，這幾個月又不能見到這個大忙人了，你也摸不透為什麼他要現在給你這個信封，神神秘秘的。

“好吧…那祝你旅途愉快。”  
你感覺你們之間沒什麼好說的了，便把頭別向另一邊，不再看他的臉，順手把那封保密信件安放進了抽屜里。

花京院雖然就這麼突然的離開了，但你的生活也沒有因此變化多少，他一直是個受歡迎的人，但也很低調，平時除了課後補習那段特殊的時間，你們幾乎搭不上幾句話，這也許對你來說是個遺憾，不過很可惜，這種尷尬的關係也一直伴隨著你們，從來沒有改善過，他對其他女生的態度是不是也像這個樣子呢，你時常在冗長的國學課上思考這個毫無頭緒的問題，大抵是因為自己太思念他了吧。 

那段時間雨一直下個不停，時大時小，天空也一直不見放晴，似乎已經到了日本的梅雨季，不知道花京院那邊又會是什麼樣的呢，會像日本這邊一樣潮濕而清甜嗎，大抵是不會了，埃及那邊都是連片的沙漠，沒完沒了的日光浴還差不多呢。不過，要是有條件的話，你也還真想去埃及這個國度那邊看看呢，古老而又神秘的異域文化，法老，金字塔，獅身人面像一類的古跡，應該和自己現在所能夠看到的東西大相徑庭吧。

你到也沒有固執到油鹽不進的程度，雖然你的國學成績的確不怎麼好看，但在這幾個月中，你在花京院的強烈推薦下，破天荒的去瞭解了一些夏目漱石的作品，雖然他說多看書能夠幫助你增長些文學素養，但你也不知道，你有些愚笨的小腦瓜中，到底能夠裝下多少你能夠理解的高深文字呢。含蓄而優美，深沉但靈巧，這是你能想到唯一對漱石文字的淺顯形容，連「I Love U」這種話都要翻譯成「月色真美」的這樣一個作家，為什麼花京院會向你推薦他呢，為什麼又要把「I Love U」翻譯成所謂的「月色真美」呢，你越來越不懂文學了，心裡所產生一種癢癢的抓撓感變得越發強起來，大抵是被路邊發情的狸花貓所影響了吧，春天的動物總是不怎麼安分。

天上還是飄著些小雨，隨著喀喇喀喇的紙聲，你打開了花京院給你的信封，裡面是他娟秀而瀟灑的字體，但寫出來的東西卻不能討人歡心：  
「吾屋前之 非時藤之 日頬布 今毛見壯鹿 妹之咲容乎」  
又是一句詩句呢，你嘆息一聲，拿它似乎沒什麼辦法，你或許想从花京院那兒知道些關於它的什麼，但你卻再也沒法知道了。沒錯，時間距離他離開已經過了好幾個月了，與他一同去埃及的承太郎同學倒是完完整整的回到了日本，但花京院的青春已經同這個梅雨季的尾巴隱沒而去，就像他走的時候一樣悄無聲息，可以說是再也等不到他的歸來了。  
你彎下腰，把折好的信封和一束雛菊放在了他的墳墓之前，有些不大情願的開了口，儘管明白他不會再回答你了，但你感覺你的聲音都還在不停的打顫：

“我很抱歉，花京院，我沒能遵守我們的約定，等到你回來再拆開信封。請一定不要怪罪我，對不起……對不起…”

**Author's Note:**

> *吾屋前之 非時藤之 日頬布 今毛見壯鹿 妹之咲容乎：  
> 譯文：過時開，我家院中藤，心愛；如今猶想，一見妹笑容。  
> 背景：大伴家持送給阪上大小姐的兩首和歌之一。在詩人眼中，過季才開放的紫藤花，其珍貴之美等同心上人的面容，在這裡花京院表達了自己對女主的愛意，他在臨走前覺得自己可能回不來了，便提前把信封交給了女主。  
> *對花京院名字的描寫參考了《洛麗塔》中的原話。
> 
> 謝謝你看到這裡，很抱歉放了刀子，而且偏題了。本篇所有的詩句都來自《萬葉集》，正如新海誠在《言葉之庭》之中所說：這並非「愛」，而是「孤悲」的故事，雖然花京院和我們的女主人公對對方都抱有愛意，但花京院的意外過世帶來的卻衹能是「孤悲」吧，但女主人公的「愛」是永遠不會變的，就像Connie Francis在經典歌曲《Frankie》中所歌唱的那樣，這也是本篇標題的由來。


End file.
